Red Lollipop
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Un día random en la vida de los personajes secundarios observando a los protagonistas. /Solo un insignificante Drabble, posible insinuación Cryle/


**Red Lollipop**

Con todas sus fuerzas jalo de la carretilla, miro nuevamente su reloj para verificar no llegar tarde. Aun no entendía porque los chicos necesitaban con tanta urgencia aquello. Pero quien era él para juzgarlos, el siempre estaba feliz de ayudar. Sonrió.

-¡Hey Butters!- se giro a ver dos partes del equipo Craig, quienes eran este mismo junto con Clyde, siendo Clyde quien le había llamado. Inmediatamente se asusto y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos nervioso. -¿Que es lo que llevas ahí? - pregunto este genuinamente curioso una vez que se poso a su lado, comenzando a picar el gran bulto con una varilla que Butters juraba no llevaba con él al principio.

Craig simplemente le miro con disimulado interés enarcando una ceja, mas su semblante cambio, sospechando el rumbo de las cosas y deseando no haber decidido ir a Starbucks con Clyde.

-¡Oh! ¿E-Esta cosa? - soltó simplemente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. -Solo es... es... ¡La basura! Si, mis padres me pidieron que sacara toda la basura, así que tengo que darme prisa o me castigaran - les sonrió dando por terminada la conversación reemprendiendo su camino cuando para su mala suerte "la basura" se movió inesperadamente soltando un quejido. "¡Oh no!" pensó Butters mirando asustado a Clyde y a Craig quienes le miraban asustados.

-¡¿Pero que llevas aquí? - exclamo Clyde señalando el bulto, miro a Craig quien simplemente se acerco al gran saco y lo toco ligeramente antes de retroceder asustado después de que este se moviera nuevamente - ¿Pero qué mierda...?

-¡Oh, hamburguesas! ¡N-no es nada! ¡Por favor no les digan a mis padres! Eric me llamo diciendo que era una emergencia y tengo que encontrarme con él y los chicos en el puente en una hora y tengo que llevar esto ¡Ah!- estos le miraron un poco más calmados, sabiendo que si se trataba de ellos había una historia muy larga detrás de esto y no la entenderían aunque la escucharan.

Clyde le miro sonriente y luego dirigiéndose a Craig le pidió que ayudaran a Butters, este inmediatamente le enseño el dedo medio indiferente, pero ambos terminaron ayudando a este con la carretilla.

Había pasado exactamente media hora cuando vieron un gran bote con ruedas de tractor siendo jalado por varios perros y un cerdo. En este iban los cuatro chicos, entre un montón de porquerías, basura, flores y osos gigantes de peluche. Cartman se bajo rápidamente sin mirarlos y desato el saco. Craig y Clyde le miraron escandalizados cuando vieron a David Hasselhoff siendo tirado del saco y cayendo al piso mientras su gordo "amigo" lo golpeaba encabronado.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Nos mentiste! - exclamaba rojo de furia sin dejar de golpearlo. Kenny se bajo del bote tomando a Cartman para detenerlo -¡Detente culón! -se extrañaron al escuchar su voz- ¡¿No ves que no nos sirve de nada muerto? ¡Solo él sabe la verdad!- eso era extraño, esa voz... acaso era...

Entonces miraron a Kyle en el bote quien solo les miraba divertido y notaron que este era Kenny y el que estaba con Cartman era Kyle.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Porque Kyle y Kenny intercambiaron su ropa? - interrogo Craig haciéndose notar, aparentemente habían pasado desapercibidos por los chicos recién llegados, Butters froto sus nudillos nuevamente nervioso.

-Es una larga historia - soltó simplemente Stan, y fue cuando repararon en el hecho de que estaba cubierto totalmente de chocolate y solo traía los bóxers puestos, además de llevar un listón rojo enredado en su cabeza con un moño al final, Kenny les sonrió, limpiando el chocolate del brazo de Stan con la lengua siendo golpeado por este después. -¡Que no hagas eso, Kenny!-

Clyde y Craig se miraron entre si y Craig suspiro. No debió haber salido de su casa, fue su primer error ese día. El segundo fue decir que si a Clyde y el tercero y más importante, vivir en el mismo pueblo que esos cuatro.

-¡Te vienes con nosotros hijo de puta! - exclamo Cartman jalando a David Hasselhoff al bote siendo ayudado por un enorme y flacucho hombre negro algo viejo a quien no habían notado antes. Kyle, con la ropa de Kenny, saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo al desconocido quien abrió la boca para tomarlo, sonriendo gustoso.

-Escuchen chicos -les llamo Stan desde el bote buscando algo entre las cosas amontonadas en el interior del bote -no esperábamos que estuvieran aquí porque solo llamamos a Butters, pero ya que están aquí necesitamos que les digan a nuestros padres que fuimos a un campamento espacial y regresaremos en una semana - giro hacia Kyle buscando su aprobación, este negó y le hizo una seña con la mano. - Bueno, quizá solo sean 3 o 5 días, ¡Pero lo importante es que si preguntan algo acerca del desfile de Nueva York ustedes nos llamen! No dejen que lo vean. No tenemos suficiente tiempo. -finalmente saco un conejo rosa de entre la basura, le arranco la cabeza y saco un tubo de este.

-Tengan, les daremos esto como pago por su ayuda, pero no pueden contarle de esto a nadie, sobre todo a nuestros padres y a Pip - tanto Clyde como Craig les miraban sin entender, Butters anotaba todas las indicaciones en una libreta, aparentemente acostumbrado a seguirles la corriente a estos, y tomo el extraño tubo.

-¡Espera Stan!- llamo Kyle acercándose a él, sin dejar de vigilar a Cartman y a Kenny quienes se encargaban de atar a David Hasselholff en el mástil del bote.

-¡Mhp! ¡Hmpmmpbsh! - Stan miro disgustado a Kenny -¡Kenny, ya no tienes la boca tapada! ¡¿Puedes hablar con normalidad por amor de dios, mierda? - le grito disgustado.

Ignorándoles, Kyle siguió con lo suyo, se bajo del bote y dirigiéndose a Craig puso sus manos en sus hombros y le miro con seriedad.

-Clyde y Butters pueden encargarse de mentir a nuestros padres y a Pip, pero necesitamos ¡No! Necesito que vengas con nosotros, Craig -le sacudió sin dejar el tono dramático en su voz. Craig le miro indiferente y le hizo la típica señal de dedo. Kyle se sonrojo disgustado -Tomare eso como un sí- y sin dejarle replicar lo tomo de la mano y lo subió consigo al bote.

-¡Contamos contigo, Butters! -exclamo Eric tomando un pequeño radio comunicador rosa, como muchas cosas en el bote, Butters asintió. Y una vez que estos regresaron por donde habían venido, o tal vez en una nueva dirección, a una velocidad impresionante, Butters se removió nervioso.

-¡Oh, hamburguesas! -tomo su libreta y el tubo, los guardo en su bolsillo y corrió en dirección del pueblo -¡Si llego tarde mis padres me castigaran otra vez, oh cielos!-

Mientras Clyde seguía en la misma posición, inmóvil.

Unos minutos después tomo su celular y llamo a Bebe para invitarla a salir ese día, después de todo era San Valentín.

Ok, hace tanto que no hacia algo que no era yaoi. Se sintió extraño, aunque siento que no pude evitar soltar un poco de Cryle, inevitable.

Un simple drabble que muestra un día común en la vida de los protagonistas visto desde el punto de vista de los otros chicos.

N: Una idea que llego de repente y por eso no tiene mucho interés o gracia.

Exacto…


End file.
